


But we all lived

by UntilDawnTrash



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Ikrans, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilDawnTrash/pseuds/UntilDawnTrash
Summary: A big au.Tsu'tey, Grace, and a heck of a lot of na'vi who should of died lived. Some of them had minor injuries, some had bigger, but none were as bad as Tsu'tey, who had been out long enough to miss Jake, Dawn, and Grace become real na'vi, and to miss the fact Dawn never left his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are na'vi,  
> Block is thoughts  
> And others explain themselves.

_"You know Tsu'tey, they've all given up on you. Keeping like this wont help you."_ The female muttered, gazing into space.

_"I should be me in your place._ " 

_"You know, I'll never give up on you. You're getting better. Its a suprise you're not up yet."_ She was cut off with the male jolting upwards, his eyes wide open.

Her eyes widened, and she went with her first instinct. No, not yelling for the others. Hugging him.

Tsu'tey looked down at her, unaware she had been there until now.

_"Dawn? What are you doing?"_ He asked. She pulled away, and instantly hit his arm. He flinched, still shocked.

_"You idiot! We all thought you were dead! You scared the life out of me! And asking Jake to kill you?! You never think of others!"_ She hissed, staring straight into his eyes. But with the time he spent with her made him able to tell she was happy to see him up.

_"Nice to see you to, Dawn."_ It was clear she couldnt hide her smile because, well, she smiled. 

"I'm so fuckin happy you're awake.." She muttered in english, earning a real smile from him. When it came to Dawn, it wasnt that rare.

_"Hey Dawn, are you going to-"_ Neytiri was cut off by the TWO glares aimed at her. Not the usual stare by just Dawn, but two pairs of eyes aimed at her.

Her mouth dropped open, and Dawn laughed.

**everything was gonna be OK.**


	2. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh

~~a/n~~

Okay so Im unsure if I should go on with this story???

Im kinda thinking its more of a oneshot but

Just tell me if you want it continued

Because I have no idea where to go with this but I can

Because Im very confused

And if I do I'll most likely remake the first chapter so-


End file.
